This invention relates to the conversion of hydrocarbon oils into desirable components. This invention further relates to the catalytic conversion of hydrocarbon oil into desirable components. This invention also relates to the catalytic conversion of hydrocarbon oil into desirable components by contacting said oil under hydrocarbon conversion conditions with a catalyst comprising a catalytic amount of a catalytic metal supported on gamma alumina.